Goodbye Yugi the king of games
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Anzu finds out what happen to Yugi when he left with Isis's. But as she sits alone she finds love in a coldhearted CEO. SetoAnzu one shot.


I sit by this lake feeling alone and afraid that something bad is going to happen again and Yugi will not be there to save us. He left with Isis to see the world. He told me before he left that he back in a year to see us. But it's been three years and he never came back. Today I found out what happen to him. He died in a plane crash in the arms of Isis. Yami is in the under world were he belongs or in heaven. Now everyone else is too busy to talk to me or to hang out with me. I miss my friends and how things used to be. As I sit here I since someone watching me. I turn and look and find my self-staring into a pair of cold blue eyes. He knows Yugi is dead. He took the title away from him and it dead with him.

The worlds greatest duelist will forever be know as Yugi. Everyone else is just second best. So that makes Seto third best and Marik second best. Sad that today no duels go on. Not even school either. All that known Yugi will not go or do those things for a long while. I look back down and stare at a book in my lap. The next thing I know I feel someone drape a coat around me. I look at the coat and see that its Seto Kaiba's trench coat. I look at the person beside me and see Seto looking at me. He doesn't say a word as he stares out into the lake. He knows that I miss Yugi. And I know he misses dueling him.

I stand and I walk towards the lake. I feel Seto's eyes watching me. I know he wants to make sure I don't jump in or anything. I know Yugi loved Isis's and he always will for now and forever more he will. I open my purse and pull out a necklace Yugi made me when I was ten and broke my leg. I whisper to the air "Good bye Yugi. Your love will live on in us all and in are dueling. Live on the little king of hearts. And I swear I will tell him how I feel for him. You see I will Yugi the king of games."

I heard Seto chuckle at that then he spoke. "Yugi I will look out for your friends. And the one that stole my heart the day she saved my life in a way. Yeah Yugi I do love Anzu and I always will." I turned and stared at him. Not believing that he just said that he loved me. We stared at each other. He just smiled then bent his head and kissed me hard on the lips. I couldn't believe that the coldhearted CEO was kissing me so much passion. God I got so weak in the knees I had to lean into him to keep my self from falling to the ground.

When he broke the kiss I wanted to kill him for doing so. He's such a twit on that. But he smiled and blushed. He really did blush at him. I thought it was cute and sweet. "I guess the cold hearted CEO does have a heart." He snorted at me and was going to walk away until I said to him "But you know what. I happen to have feelings for the man behind the whole coldhearted CEO that he shows the whole world. When in fact he's just a big old soft Teddy Bear for me to wrap her arms around and fall madly in love with.

After that he told me "So the dancer and the CEO is that right." I walked right up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him and said "Nope. Its just Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba." He kissed my lips and ever since that day he's been my big teddy bear that I could lean on when I felt alone or sad. Or nothing seemed to go my way. He was there for me after I got married. And he's been there ever since. Now I am a happy mother of a set of twins and another set on the way. The doctor thinks it's my CEO hubby that gets me with twins. But unknown to everyone twins run in my family.

But I still remember that lake were I morn the lost of Yugi. But unknown to Seto and me that very day. There was an angel watching over us that day with his halo and his golden white wings. Are angels Yugi who brought the sad dancer and the coldhearted CEO into a wonderful marriage that I don't plain on ever letting Seto leave me for some young skinny girl? Because I give him a dance every night called 'How the Blue eyes white dragon clamed his Magician of Faith.'


End file.
